


Friends

by Hikary



Series: Lost in translation [2]
Category: RAINBOW 二舎六房の七人 | Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Bilingual Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the chosen family, Mild Smut, Snippets, ovvero il contrario della serie lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: « Lo sapevo che hai un debole per i biondi. »
Relationships: Mario Minakami/Jeffrey (Rainbow)
Series: Lost in translation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Come circa quasi tutto su loro due, non aveva un posto nel mondo prima di questa raccolta.

Mario si rotola sotto il lenzuolo come posseduto. Sono le otto del mattino, ma c’è già un sole che spaccherebbe molte pietre, _se_ ci fossero pietre nella stanza: invece sono solo loro due, Jeffrey, che ha appena spalancato le tende, e Mario, bruscamente svegliato dalla luce, a lamentarsi dal letto. Mario sa perfettamente che dovrebbe essere lui quello pieno di energia perché, volente o nolente, gli servirà. Dopo mesi di occhiate storte e minacce neanche troppo velate, ha finalmente acconsentito al tanto sospirato incontro: una serata con la gang di disperati che chiama amici e Jeffrey – che non chiama in nessun modo, il solo pensiero di dover dare un nome al loro rapporto gli fa venire un’emicrania, un tipo specifico però, piuttosto loquace, e che suona come Joe quando vuole essere molesto.

« Rise and shine, Mario. »

« _Fuck off._ »

« Il tuo inglese fa incredibili progressi. »

« I hate you. »

Jeffrey si china a baciarlo sul naso.

« Sure you do. »

« _Mario_. » Jeffrey sembra incredibilmente serio « No fighting this time. Sono i tuoi amici. Sono importanti, right? Voglio… _I want them to like me_. »

« Alright. Non preoccuparti. Sono miei amici, non possono essere troppo stupidi. Credo. »

L’americano scuote la testa.

« Sometimes I just can’t with you. »

« _Sometimes_. » Mario sorride.

Il ragazzo si scrolla il lenzuolo di dosso e rotola da una parte all’altra del letto, stiracchiandosi. Il suo compagno esita un momento, forse per mantenere almeno una parvenza di dignità; un attimo dopo si è già sfilato la maglia e si sta arrampicando sull’ammasso di lenzuola aggrovigliate per raggiungere Mario. Si studiano, naso contro naso; si mordicchiano le labbra a vicenda, sfidandosi a tentare un bacio. E’ Jeffrey che cede per primo – _al solito_ – e inizia a tracciare una piccola scia di baci sul collo del ragazzo, con circospezione. Benché siano passati molti mesi da quando doveva avvicinarsi a Mario un poco alla volta, per non spaventarlo, e mai – _mai_ – prenderlo alle spalle, a Jeff piace farlo sentire al sicuro. Solo quando Mario è completamente rilassato, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare, inizia a farsi più audace. Gli stringe i fianchi con le mani e accarezza la pelle con la lingua, fino all’inguine. Mario mormora qualcosa, un misto di inglese, giapponese e gemiti; l’altro sorride soddisfatto, prima di costringerlo a voltasi a pancia in giù.

« _I love you._ »

Mario affonda il viso nel cuscino.

Sa che non c’è bisogno di rispondere; _non subito_. I suoi gemiti strozzati sono abbastanza, mentre la lingua di Jeff si fa strada dentro di lui. _E pensare che c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva quasi paura di lui_ ; _dei brividi, del battito accelerato, del respiro che gli si mozzava un attimo prima di…_

« _Jesus fucking Christ._ »

« Language, boy! » lo prende in giro Jeff.

L’uomo si sdraia sopra di lui e lo bacia dietro un orecchio.

« That was beautiful to watch, you know? » gli sussurra.

Il ragazzo nasconde di nuovo il viso nel cuscino; non è il caso di far vedere all’altro che dopo mesi e mesi insieme non riesce ancora ad abituarsi a certi complimenti.

« Ammettilo: sto imparando solo il lessico migliore. »

Mario è ancora senza fiato, ma sente il bisogno fisico di cambiare argomento. Jeffrey non se ne preoccupa affatto, come suo solito. Ormai Mario si é arreso al fatto che forse sia proprio così che funzionano le relazioni: lui, Mario, vede disastri in ogni cosa che fa, mentre Jeffrey vede solo _Mario_. Una testa di rapa, certo, come ha recentemente imparato a dire con il suo adorabile accento, ma la testa di rapa con cui ha deciso di svegliarsi ogni mattina.

* * *

La serata è iniziata meglio del previsto: quando Mario ha fatto il suo ingresso con Jeffrey accanto, i ragazzi hanno accolto entrambi come se vederli insieme fosse la norma. Tartaruga ha subito imbastito una conversazione con il suo – pessimo – inglese cercando di mettere l’ospite a suo agio; e di questo Mario gli è profondamente grato. L’alcol aiuta a fraternizzare, peccato che a lui non vada giù nemmeno una goccia. Joe gli tiene gli occhi piantati sulla schiena con tanta insistenza che a Mario quasi _brucia_. L’amico si avvicina con circospezione, prendendo la strada più lunga per passare alle spalle degli altri.

_E’ la fine._

_Sono un uomo morto._

Quando gli arriva di fianco, Joe si sfila la sigaretta dalle labbra e sorride.

« Lo sapevo. » mormora.

« Mh? »

Mario lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati mentre Joe si china e avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio.

« _Lo sapevo che hai un debole per i biondi_. »

E _ride,_ gli tira un pugno sulla spalla e inizia a ridere così forte che, in un attimo, anche gli altri stanno ridendo, senza saperne il motivo.


End file.
